PURESMUTT
by freebird22259
Summary: Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura discover that sometimes being a team can be…pleasurable. ONESHOT
1. WARNING! READ FOR WARNINGS!

**WARNING!: If you do not approve of sexual activity, yaoi (male/male), threesomes, foursomes, or sex just for the joy of having sex…do NOT read. I repeat...DO NOT READ! TURN BACK NOW! **

**Seriously, I warned you.**

**LAST CHANCE!**


	2. Pure Smutt!

**Author's Note: I'm Back! Again! LOL! Okay, this oneshot is nothing but pure smutt with F/M, M/M, M/M/M, F/M/M, F/M/M/M. Enjoy!**

**WARNING!: If you do not approve of sexual activity, yaoi (male/male), threesomes, foursomes, or sex just for the joy of having sex…do NOT read. LOL!**

**Disclaimer: Some people don't like pornography and I say, "Listen up, whatever a man and a woman and another woman with a penis and a midget do to a donkey is their own damn business!" LOL! (I own nothing…except my creativity.)**

**Ch. 1: SakuxNaru**

"Oh…N-Naruto…"

Sakura moaned as Naruto continued to assault her center with his tongue. His tongue swirled from her clit to enter her wet passage. Sakura's body convulsed as she orgasmed. She held on to the arm of the chair because her body wanted to collapse on the floor. Naruto lapped up her juices and placed his member at her entrance.

He thrust his thick member into her, making her cry out. He started with a steady beat, but as Sakura's breathing became more erratic, he quickened his pace to an almost brutal speed. Sakura cried out and came, just as Naruto reached his orgasm. He collapsed on top of her back, panting. As they caught their breath, they sat on the couch. 

"You know Sakura, I've missed you for the last month, where have you been?"  
"You aren't the only male in Konoha who appreciates my talents." she replied brazenly.  
"So, who am I sharing you with?"  
"Kakashi."  
"Really? Never thought he would mess with his students."  
"You'd be surprised."  
"Not really. We get together sometimes."  
"Really? Hmmm…that gives me an idea."

When Naruto looked over, Sakura was smiling evilly.

"Don't get too many ideas."  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure you'll love my idea."

**Ch. 2: SakuxKaka**

"So Kakashi, I found out an interesting fact about you today."  
"What's that?"  
"You and Naruto are fuck buddies."  
"How'd you find out?"  
"Naruto. He's back from his mission you know…well no you don't. I've been hogging you all for myself."  
"Yeah…I'll have to see him sometime."  
"Not today…today you're mine."

Sakura quickly stripped and pushed Kakashi back on his bed. She kissed him fiercely and began to unzip his vest. Sakura broke the kiss and got off him, pulling him up after her. She made quick work of taking off his clothes and once again pushed him on the bed. She wrapped her hand around his erection and rubbed the head with the pad of her thumb.

Sakura slid down between Kakashi's legs and licked the head of his member. He let out a moan as she took the head of his penis in her mouth and gingerly sucked and nibbled it. His breath caught in his throat as she took his entire length in her mouth. Sakura set an even pace, running her tongue along his length and nipping at the head. Finally, Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. 

"Sakura…please."

Sakura lifted her head and smiled at him devilishly. With you last nip, she pulled herself up and positioned him at her entrance. She slammed down on his cock, ripping a moan from both of their throats. Sakura began to ride him, setting a slow, tortuous pace until Kakashi couldn't take it. He grabbed her hips hard enough to bruise her, and began to pound in and out of her.

Sakura's moans and near screams echoed throughout his apartment. Finally, they both came. Sakura collapsed on Kakashi's chest and he held her while they caught their breath. Sakura rolled onto the bed and laid her head in the crook of his arm.

"I feel sorry for him."  
"For who?"  
"Sasuke."  
"Why?"  
"He's never been with a woman. Only me and Naruto."  
"Really?" Sakura was shocked.  
"Yep."  
"That gives me an idea…"

Sakura smiled devilishly and there was a wicked gleam in her eye.

"What are you planning?"

**Ch. 3: SakuxSasu**

Sakura walked to Sasuke's house and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"  
"Can I come in?"

Sasuke stepped aside and allowed her to pass. She took of her coat to reveal a miniskirt and tank top that only covered half of her stomach. Sasuke swallowed hard.

'It might have been a bad idea to let her in the house…'

"Sasuke, I heard something interesting from Kakashi."  
"Hn. So what?" Sakura walked toward him.  
"I heard that you have never been with a woman."  
"I…uh…"  
"So, it's true then."

Sakura closed the gaped between them, stood on her tip toes, and kissed him. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip and he allowed her entrance. Their tongues battled as the y made their way to the bedroom. Sakura broke the kiss and began to undress him. When Sakura had successfully stripped him to his boxers, she ran feather light touches over his rock hard muscles.

'How could he have been with a woman for so long?'

Sasuke tugged off her shirt and skirt, leaving her in only her bra and panties. He slowly unclipped her bra and let it fall to the floor, exposing hard, pale pink peaks. He ran his thumb over her nipple, revealing in the way it made her moan. He gentle sucked on a nipple while rolling the other between his fingers. Moan after moan tore from Sakura's lips until he stopped.

She let out a squeak of protest until she found herself completely naked. She quickly motioned for Sasuke to lie down on the bed. Sakura straddled him in a 69 position and took his penis in her mouth. Sasuke moaned and took a deep breath. He was intoxicated by scent and wondered what she would taste like.

He slowly parted her lips and ran his tongue over her clit. She moaned into his member and he decided that he liked her taste. He soon began to explore ways to make her moan and had gotten a response each time he sucked, rubbed, tweaked, licked, or nibbled on her clit. He slid his tongue deep into her wet opening, watching as she squirmed and moaned. Two of his fingers soon replaced his tongue and within minutes Sakura's breathing was a near pant.

"S-Sasuke…mmm…please…" she begged.

He removed his fingers and placed her on the bed. He got up and place himself at her entrance and thrusting into her, ripping a moan from her throat.

'This is different…I like it.'

He ran a hand through her hair.

'It's like liquid silk.'

Sakura began to meet him thrust for thrust and he sensed her need. As her breathing became erratic, he picked up speed. He soon felt her spasm around his member and cry out as she came. A few thrusts later he came with a small moan. He feel to the side of her and attempted to catch his breath.

"So…what did you think?"  
"That was…fun. Let's do it again sometime."  
"Okay."

Sakura smiled and snuggled close to him. Surprisingly he held her while they slept.

**Ch. 4: KakaxNaru**

"Suck harder Kakashi!" Naruto demanded, tightening his grip on the other man's penis.

Kakashi moaned and did as he was told. A few minutes passed an Naruto grew slightly restless.

"Enough, get on your hands and knees."

Kakashi once again did as he was told. After all, Naruto could get a bit…sadistic with him if he didn't comply. He liked it though. It was different from Sasuke's need to dominate and Sakura's flexibility with dominator/dominatee and rough/passionate. Naruto lubed his member and slammed into Kakashi, causing him to scream because he was not used to Naruto.

He hadn't been with a man in a month. Sakura had been entertaining all three men separately for a month. Naruto let Kakashi's muscles adjust to him before pounding in and out of him. He grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled Kakashi's head up while his free hand kept a bruising hold on Kakashi's hip. He thrust into Kakashi making him cry out time and time again.

As Naruto neared his orgasm, his fingers bit into Kakashi's tender flesh. Kakashi knew that he would have bruises, but it just turned him on more. Kakashi moaned as he came and a few thrusts later, Naruto came with a grunt. Naruto collapsed on Kakashi's back and Kakashi collapsed onto the bed. When they finally caught their breath, Naruto pulled out of him and rolled onto his back beside Kakashi.

"I have an idea Kakashi."  
"What?"

**Ch. 5: KakaxSasu**

Kakashi's back was pressed against Sasuke's chest as the other man pumped his member. Soon enough, Kakashi found himself pushed down. Sasuke slowly thrust his member into Kakashi, but before Kakashi could say anything, Sasuke put his hands behind Kakashi's knees and lifted him up. Kakashi leaned back into Sasuke's chest as his legs were pulled farther apart. Sasuke began to pound into Kakashi with a speed that was not normal for him. 

Sasuke's finger's bit into Kakashi's legs and within minutes, the opposite wall sported Kakashi's cum. A few thrusts later, Sasuke came, crying out from the sheer force of his orgasm. He lowered Kakashi and pulled out of him before they collapsed on the bed.

"Are you okay Sasuke? You fucked me harder that usual."  
"I'm fine."  
"That was the hardest I have ever came."  
"Hn." Sasuke chuckled.  
"What?"  
"I want you to help me with my plan."  
"What plan?"

**Ch. 6: NaruxSasu**

"One more finger Sasuke…mmm…harder…"

Sasuke obliged, vigorously pumping his fingers inside of Naruto. He squirmed under the man's ministrations. Sasuke chuckled when Naruto nearly cried out at a rather deep thrust of his fingers. Sasuke pulled his fingers out of Naruto, causing the other man to whimper. Sasuke pulled himself up and thrust his member deep into Naruto, but before he began to have sex with him, he pushed Naruto's legs behind his head and instructed the man to hold then there.

Sasuke started with a slow, teasing pace. Naruto nearly cried out in frustration, but instead growled at Sasuke to go faster. Sasuke chuckled because he knew Naruto liked it rough. He picked up his pace and Naruto growled again, this time in pleasure. Sasuke pounded into Naruto over and over again until Naruto came on his own chest with a small cry. A few thrusts later Sasuke came with a grunt. He rolled off of Naruto and grabbed the towel by the side of the bed, handing it to the other man.

"Thanks."  
"Hn."  
"You know, one day you'll have to say more than 'Hn.' to me."  
"Hn."  
"Jackass!"  
"…Cock sucker."  
"Yeah, I know…and so do you. I make that hot little ass of yours squirm."

Naruto laughed and Sasuke pinkened a little, but thankfully Naruto couldn't see his blush in the dark.

"You know…I have a plan."  
"Hn?"

**Ch. 7: NaruxSakuxKaka**

"Mmm…" Sakura moaned around Naruto's length as Kakashi's fingers buried themselves deep inside her wet sex. Naruto fisted her hair as the vibrations rumbled through him. Sakura released Naruto's erection and removed Kakashi's fingers before pulling herself up and pushing Naruto down. She slowly lowered her ass onto Naruto's erection as she moaned toward Kakashi. As soon as she situated herself, she motioned for Kakashi to enter her front. He complied, ramming himself into her tight sex.

It was a bit hard to ride the men with them both inside her, so she let them do the work. As Naruto would pull out of her, Kakashi would slam into her. Sakura mewled with pleasure and begged the men to bring her over the edge. They picked up their pace as they felt the first signs of her impending orgasm. Sakura screamed and her muscled locked around the men's members. Both men came inside her with a low moan. Sakura collapsed onto Kakashi's chest. When they finally caught their breath, Sakura dislodged herself from their shafts with a groan.

"Damn…you're always so damn tight.  
"I know…all of you love it."  
"Yep…how the hell do you do it?"  
"Medic secret."  
"Really? Hmm…" There was a devilish grin in his eyes.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"What other Medic secrets do you know?"  
"Well…"

**Ch. 8: NaruxSakuxSasu**

"Oh God…" Naruto moaned as Sakura continued to suck on his member. Sasuke continued to eat her out doggy style until Naruto stood on his knees. Sasuke followed suit and slammed into her ass. Sakura moaned around Naruto's length and he grasped her head between his hands and began to fuck her mouth. Sakura could hardly handle the sensory overload as both men fucked her holes.

Sasuke's hand snaked between her legs and he inserted two fingers into her wet opening. She moaned and Naruto slammed into her throat. He loved the way she let her teeth scrape him as he thrust in and out of her mouth. Sasuke's fingers and member pumped furiously inside her, bringing her closer to the edge, but what drove her over was when both men filled her with a small cry. Sakura screamed as her orgasm shook her body. Sasuke and Naruto pulled out of her and fell to the side of her. She let her body drop between the men. They scooted closer to her and she smiled into the pillow as she felt arms wrap around her.

"You guys drive me nuts you know that?"  
"Yep." "Hn."  
"Now, if only you, Naruto, and…" Sakura's thoughts trailed off and there was a noticeable spike in her arousal.  
"If only we and who do what?"  
"Nothing…nobody…just a thought…eheh…" Sakura finished lamely.

The two men exchanged glances and smiled. They knew what she had been thinking.

**Ch. 9: KakaxSakuxSasu**

Kakashi stood when Sasuke leaned against the wall with Sakura in his arms.

"Are you ready Sakura?"  
"God yes!"

Kakashi lifted her up slightly and she wrapped her legs around his waist, stealthily sheathing him member in her sex. Sasuke slowly pushed into her ass and allowed her a moment before both men began their pace. They pulled out of her and pushed into her at a medium pace, desperate to make the night last, for tomorrow they put their plan into action. Sakura's moan filled the house and she leaned against Sasuke's chest, her hands in his hair.

"Oh Kakashi…Sasuke…"

Sakura pleaded with them to bring her over the edge, but also to never stop. She wanted them…wanted their hearts, not just their body. She was sure that they all had ties now…if only they could all be together at the same time, but Sakura was too shy to ask and she didn't want to invade personal barriers or drive the men away. Her thoughts were interrupted when her body spasmed and tightened around both men's members. Sakura cried out and both men moaned as they all came together.

Kakashi leaned forward and rest in the valley of her breasts as she leaned into Sasuke who leaned against the wall. They stayed like that for a minute before Sakura slowly lowered her legs to the floor while pulling Kakashi from inside her. Once she was standing, she leaned slightly forward so that Sasuke could pull his member out. All three collapsed on the bed and snuggled close. Sakura pull the sheets up around them and dosed off, leaving the men to talk.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"  
"Yes…are you sure she'll be able to handle it Kakashi?"  
"I don't know…I hope so. I don't want to drive her away."  
"Neither do I…I just want us all to be closer." Sasuke chuckled low.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Doesn't sound like something I would say. I used to push her away so much."  
"Yeah you did, but you've more than made up for that by now."  
"Hn."

**Ch. 10: 3 M & 1 Peeping Saku**

Sakura jogged down her undisclosed path. The only people who did know about it were Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke. It even had a small pond that she liked to visit at the end of her jog. As she neared her destination, she heard the moans and grunts of some men. She quickly concealed herself in some nearby bushes and looked, wide-eyed, at what was going on before her. There was Kakashi on his hands and knees…naked…with Naruto bent slightly over him, fingering him…naked…and Sasuke on his knees fingering Naruto…naked.

'It's just like my dreams…I'm in heaven.' 'Take advantage of this and take advantage of yourself. They obviously don't know you're here.' 'Good point.'

Sakura's hand slipped into her pants and she began to rub her hard clit. She was already wet from just watching them. 

"Harder Sasuke, you know how I like it…mmm…" Sasuke complied.

A few minutes into their show, Sakura's breathing grew shallow and she climaxed, moaning out loud and the berating her for doing so because the second she did, three sets of eyes looked at her bush.

"Sakura…is that you?" Sakura stood up blushing and rubbing the back of her head.  
"Eheh…I…uh…I…think I'm…going to go now…bye!"

Just as Sakura turned to run away, Sasuke called her name.

"Sakura! Where are you going?"  
"Home."  
"Why don't you join us and have some fun instead."

Sakura's jaw dropped and she stared at the men.

'It's my chance! I can make my dreams come true! Should I take it though? What if they feel weird…" 'They wouldn't have invited you to join if they felt weird.'

Making up her mind, Sakura quickly stripped and Kakashi motioned for her to lie down under him. The second she did, his head dipped low and he licked her lips. She moaned slightly and his tongue delved into her core. As he licked her sex, Sasuke got a bottle of lube and put some on, handing the bottle to Naruto. After both men had lubed their members, Sasuke slammed his member into Naruto, who slammed his member into Kakashi, who slammed his tongue deep into Sakura. 

Sakura had watched the chain of events, never feeling more turned on as she did. She watched the men's powerful thighs thrusting and retreating and she grabbed Kakashi's hair. He replaced his tongue with his finger's, slipping two into her and licking her clit. She moaned and pulled hard on his hair. Her back arched and she moaned as she watched Sasuke pump into Naruto and Naruto pump into Kakashi.

The Sasuke's eyes met hers and he could see the lust and the love that burned there. He felt guilty for pushing her away all those years, but decided that he would make up for his neglect. He would give her his…heart. That gave him a spike of energy and he pumped furiously in and out of Naruto making the other man cry out and he came into Kakashi, who came on the ground. Sakura had been so close, but when Kakashi came, he stopped pleasuring her for moment, causing her orgasm to ebb. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and reached into his bag for a washcloth and some water. He quickly cleaned his member and walk over to Sakura.

"You didn't finish."  
"No…neither did you I see." Sakura looked at his still erect member.

Kakashi and Naruto cleaned themselves then sat side by side to watch the show they were about to see. Sasuke Laid her down on the ground and kissed her, slipped his member into her sex. Sakura moaned into his mouth and clutched at his shoulders. He proceeded to make passionate love to her…something Kakashi and Naruto had never seen him do. They knew that he had harbored feelings for her when they were younger, but never did they once think that he might…love her.

Sakura desperately clung to him as her orgasm racked her body with tremors. Sasuke moaned as he thrust his member deep into her and came. Sasuke collapse onto her, rested his head in the valley between her breasts. She held him, stroking his hair, as they caught their breath. She mad shared moments like this with Kakashi and Naruto, but never Sasuke.

She thought that she would never get to have a moment like this with Sasuke. But it had finally happened and she felt so…complete. She forced them both to get up and she walked over to Kakashi and Naruto and pulled them to their feet. She stood in the middle of them and looked at Sasuke.

"I hope you always feel loved when you're with us Sasuke-kun." She smiled at him and all three men looked at her. She hadn't called him Sasuke-kun for about three years now. Sasuke walked towards his friends…his lovers…his only family and they shared a group hug. Each of them felt complete and loved as they went home that night.


End file.
